Being able to get the best search out of every search query through a virtual assistant without impeding communications is important, not only to the user of the query device but also within the management of the overall communication system. A server utilized in virtual assistant queries and responses may be managing many queries sent from different devices at one time. Efficient use of channel bandwidth, response timing, along with the ability to acquire the most accurate and up to date response are all important factors of consideration in the management of virtual assistant search queries within a communication system offering such searching capability. Systems that have had limited opportunity to take advantage of virtual assistant searching capabilities, such as public safety communication systems, would be able to consider incorporating such search capabilities if improvements were made in the ability to manage the system. Such improvements would benefit not only public safety applications, but any communication system incorporating virtual assistant query capability.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving the management of virtual searching capabilities within a communication system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.